The Day We Met
by bee87
Summary: The story of how Rosalie and Emmett met in kindergarten. Part of a one-shot contest - where you the reader get to vote. Written from Rosalie's POV as a child. AH/AU


**We've done another one! This time the rules were pretty much the same, but the story is completely different!  
1. The story must be about how Rosalie and Emmett first met at kindergarten.  
2. There must be at least 1000 words. There can be more, but no less.  
3. The ten words that must be included are: **

**- sandpit  
- cookie  
- stick  
- gum  
- envelope  
- incident  
- clock  
- dictionary  
- analyst  
- hospital**

**The Day We Met. **

My name is Rosalie Hale and today was my first day at Kindergarten. I was wearing my best pink dress and black shoes with a buckle. Mommy was brushing my hair into bunches.

"Are you excited about your first day sweetie?" she asked.

"Yep" I nodded. "Mommy" I turned to look at her soft, warm face "Do you think I'll make lots of new friends today?"

"Sweetie, everyone is going to love you" she smiled. I just hoped that she was right.

….............................

"Bye honey" Mommy had walked me to kindergarten and kissed me goodbye before she left to go to work.

"Bye" I waved.

I walked towards the big building where I would be spending the next five hours. I pulled on my bunches, making them tighter and pulled up my socks and then walked through the door.

Once inside I saw lots of other children, some with their Mommy's and Daddy's and some on their own, like me.

A boy with brown hair walked up to me. "Hello, my name is Emmett, Emmett McCarthy" he said.

"Rosalie Hale" I said back, looking down at my shoes, my hands tight together.

Another boy with yellow hair walked up "Hi Emmett. Who's this?"

"Rosalie" I said for myself.

"I'm Jasper"

"Okay kids if you'd like to come towards me and I'll call a register" a woman with long brown hair said.

"Rosalie Hale"

"Present" I shouted, that's what all the other kids had done and I hoped it was the right thing to do. She carried on calling names so it must have been right.

"Today I want you to use a **dictionary** to look up a list of words that I will hand out to you. Does everyone understand what I want you to do?"

"Yes miss" we all nodded and spoke at the same time. I might be good at this because Mommy had shown me how to use the big book with lots of words in it a few weeks ago.

We had to work in pairs and I had been paired with a girl who had short brown hair and a oval face. "Hi, I'm Alice" she smiled.

"Rosalie"

"What is the first word we have to look at?" she pulled the piece of paper over to her.

"**Gum**" she said and I started to flick through the pages until I got to the letter G.

I looked at the **clock **it was already ten that meant time for milk and a **cookie **then we would go outside to play in the **sandpit. **Yay!

I was playing in the sand when I felt a tug on my hair. I turned round to see Emmett running away. He went over to Jasper and they were both laughing.

"Boy's are so stupid" Alice said, staring at the boys.

"Yeah" I said and walked right up to Emmett and punched him on the nose.

"Ow" he said, falling to the ground, where he rolled around. I had a smile on my face, until Miss Swan came over to us.

"Rosalie what did you do?"

"Nothing" I said sweetly.

"She punched Emmett. I saw it" Jasper told on me.

"Stand over there Rosalie" Miss Swan said, she sounded like my Dad when he told me off for leaving my toys all over the floor. I walked over to the side and started to cry. I didn't like being in trouble. Alice walked to my side and tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry I'll **stick **up for you Rosalie. I saw what he did" her hand was on my shoulder. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and sniffed my nose.

"OK Rosalie, do you mind telling me exactly what you think you were doing, punching Emmett in the face?" Miss Swan said crossly.

"Miss, miss" Alice bounced around, trying to get her attention. "Emmett picked on Rosalie, he pulled her hair and him and Jasper were pointing and laughing. It's not Rosalie's fault."

"Jasper is this true?" Jasper was standing just behind Miss Swan. He didn't say anything. "Well?" she asked sounding cross at him now.

"Yes" he whispered. I turned to see Alice sticking her tongue out at Jasper. I liked her, she was my bestest friend.

"Rosalie follow me please" Miss Swan walked back into the school and to her office where I followed her. She wrote something and handed it to me. "When you go home I need you to give this **envelope **to your Mommy or Daddy, OK?"

"Yes Miss" I said, taking it from her hand and putting it in my High School Musical backpack.

Mommy came and picked me up at two o'clock. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug "How did it go?" she asked.

I threw my hand in my bag and pulled out the envelope and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Something that Miss Swan asked me to give you" I said, rubbing my finger under my nose.

She opened it and began reading. "Dear Mr and Mrs Hale, I would like to meet with one of you as soon as possible to discuss an **incident **that your daughter Rosalie was involved in today, Yours sincerely Miss Swan. Honey, are you OK? Did somebody hurt you?"

"I'm fine Mommy" I smiled.

"Come on let's go and see your teacher now" she took my hand and pulled me back into the school. "Hi, are you Miss Swan?"

"Yes"

"I'm Mrs Hale, Rosalie's Mom. She just handed me this" Mommy lifted her hand with the note in it."Are you free to discuss it with me now?"

"Yes, please come through to my office. Take a seat" Mommy and I sat down across from Miss Swan.

"Mrs Hale I'm sorry to have to inform you that Rosalie hit one of her fellow classmates today. The boy that she punched had to go to **hospital." **

"Oh my" Mommy lifted her hand to her mouth. "Rosalie, sweetie why would you do such a thing? You weren't raised to punch boys."

"But Mommy he pulled my hair and laughed at me" tears rolled down my cheeks. Mommy was angry with me.

"Mrs Hale, two other children have confirmed Rosalie's story and I will be speaking with the boy in question upon his return.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry about her behaviour" Mommy said, shaking Miss Swan's hand.

"Hopefully the next time we meet it will be under happier circumstances" Miss Swan smiled as Mommy took hold of my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Rosalie what has gotten into you?" Mommy shouted.

"I don't know" I cried. "I'm sorry Mommy" Tears were falling down my cheeks.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to" she snapped.

….............................................................

I was in the sandpit the next morning when I saw Emmett "Alice, I'll be back in a minute" I stood up from where I was sat.

"OK" she smiled.

I walked over to Emmett and poked his back with my finger. He turned around and his smile dropped when he saw me.

"Emmett I'm sorry I punched you" I said.

"I'm sorry I pulled your hair" he said. Then something strange happened he became all shy and looked down as he pushed his foot in the sand. "I only did it coz I like you" he said. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ewww" I wiped the wet from my skin and ran back to Alice.

…............................................

"That's how Mommy and Daddy met" I whispered into my daughter's ear as I tucked her in to bed. I kissed her cheek and switched on the night light before turning out the lights. I crept down the stairs to the kitchen where my husband, Emmett sat eating his dinner. He worked as a computer systems **analyst **and this meant that every once in a while he would be late home from work.

"Hi Babe" I said, brushing my perfectly manicured hand across the back of his head.

"Hi" he said, with a mouthful of food.

"I was just telling our daughter about how we met"

"You mean about how you punched me?" he chuckled lightly.

"You pulled my hair first" I retorted.

"Come here" he pulled me down and tickled me.

"Emmett, stop it" I screamed. "Emmett I don't want to wake Hannah up" I said softly. I looked in his eyes and saw his love for me.

I brushed my lips across his, kissing him softly.

**A/N Follow the link for Everclearbabe's fic : www .f anfiction . net / s / 5328417 / 1 (take out the spaces)**

**Time to vote who's did you like better? Let us know. Also if you have any suggestions for a competition piece drop one of us a line. Thanks for reading : )**


End file.
